


Promise

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Morning After, Protective Gabriel, tough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of heavy drinking, Sam wakes up to something he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iscatterthemintimeandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/gifts).



‘Did I drink too much again?’ was his first thought. Sam was pretty sure that waking up was the absolute last thing he ever wanted to do. Even with his eyes closed, the dim light of his lamp made them burn and his head throbbed with even the slightest movement or sound. The hunter was perfectly alright with staying exactly as he was for the next few hours. Apparently whoever he’d brought to bed in his drunken haze didn’t quite feel the same. He groaned as the bed shifted and soft, slightly chapped lips were pressed against his own. Normally, he’d have had no problem kissing back, or rolling over and going another round, but right now he felt ill and his mouth felt like a desert. It wasn’t really what Sam considered to be sexy.

“Sam,” a soft voice sing-songed in his ear, fingers gently carding through his hair. He was tempted to try purring as he leaned in to the touch. At least until he recognized the voice. “Come on, Sammy, time to get up. The dream is over.”

He cracked open one eye, terrified of what he knew he would find. He should have been surprised, but deep down he knew he probably should have expected something like this to happen eventually. The apocalypse, mark 4 (or was it six? He’d honestly lost count of how many times they had stopped the world from ending.) was over, Chuck and Amara vanished. On the plus side, Amara had brought their mom back from the dead and everything had somewhat righted itself. On the downside, the European chapter of the Men of Letters had had it with them all and decided to step in. He guessed that was going to be their enemy this go around.

With everything being semi-normal again, it was only right that the golden-eyed archangel make his appearance. He wasn’t really fond of conflict, and knowing his family, Sam didn’t fault him for not wanting to get involved. He could, however, fault the angel for being in his bed, wearing nothing aside from what looked like one of Sam’s plaid shirts and a shit-eating grin.

“I thought you were dead.” It probably wasn’t the best way to say good morning, but the hunter really wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries. 

“You don’t forget anything, do you?” The angel leveled him with a look of pure sass, one brow raised. 

“Not really, no.” He pushed Gabriel away as he struggled to sit up. Sam winced, a hand moving to his forehead as he let out a pained groan. 

“Here.” Gabriel batted his hand away, replacing it with his own. A second later, the pain, the nausea, all of it was gone. Sam sighed and grudgingly muttered a ‘thank you.’ He threw back the sheets, intending to get up, only to find himself naked. He swallowed, tugging the sheets back around his waist and glancing at Gabriel, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“Awww.” Gabriel cooed. “Is wittle Sammy shy?”

“Shut up.” His words lacked any venom, his voice tight with his discomfort. “And get out. What the hell are you even doing in here?”

“You weren’t telling me to get out last night,” Gabriel winked back, not budging from his spot on the bed. 

“Wh-what?”

“Apparently you do forget things.” The angel giggled. “You weren’t so shy last night, either. You were actually the opposite. And demanding. It was pretty sexy.”

“Stop making shit up and get out, Gabriel.”

“I’m an angel, Sam-a-lamb. I don’t lie.”

“Yeah, I believe that.” He felt bad at the hurt look that flashed in those golden eyes, but he shoved it aside. There was no possible way he’d slept with Gabriel, drunk or not. It just couldn’t have happened. 

“Fine. Believe what you like.”Gabriel rolled over and climbed out of bed, Sam’s shirt falling to cover everything from his neck to his mid-thigh. Sam swallowed hard again, his eyes watching the hem of the shirt as Gabriel stretched, catching a teasing glimpse of the creases where his backside met his thighs. His gaze flickered up to find Gabriel glancing back at him over his shoulder with a smirk and a knowing gleam in his eyes. Sam’s eyes darted away quickly, the design on his sheets suddenly becoming very interesting. 

He didn’t expect Gabriel to crawl back into the bed and kneel next to him, or for one warm hand to cup his cheek and turn his face to look up at him. “Come on, Sam. Just admit it. Things will be much easier once you do.”

“Admit what? That I’m gay? That I’m attracted to other men?” His tone was sharp but Gabriel ignored it. It was probably nothing compared to some of the things he’d heard over the millennia, Sam mused. 

“Well, there is that, but that isn’t what I mean, Samsquatch.”

“Then what?”

“You’re afraid.”

“Afraid? Why would I be afraid of you, Gabriel? You’re five-eight and maybe a buck-fifty soaking wet.”

“First of all, ouch. That hurts, Sammy. I’m an archangel, weapon of Heaven, one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. Does anyone care? No. I’m just a goofy schmuck that likes to eat candy and fuck with people’s minds.” He gave Sam a look that probably would have sent a lesser man running in fear. In that instant, Sam was fully aware of who and what Gabriel was.

“S-sorry.”

“Mmhmm.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Second of all, yes, afraid. Everyone you love dies. Ignore the fact that sometimes they come back. What matters is that they die and they leave you and that scares the hell out of you.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” He argued. 

“Mommy. Daddy. Jess. Dean. Cas. Bobby. Dean. Amelia. Dean. Did I mention Dean? He dies a lot. I just wanna make sure I get him in the list somewhere.”

“Gabe.”

“Right. My point, Sambo, is that you’re afraid and that’s why you’re upset. You’re telling yourself that it’s because there isn’t any possible way you could have slept with me, which you did, for the record, when really, you’ve wanted to do it for a very long time.” Gabriel smirked triumphantly. 

Sam sighed heavily. It was too damn early for a conversation like this, but Gabriel didn’t look like he was going to give it up. “Fine, you’re right. Everyone I love dies because of me. Happy? You got rid of the hangover just so that you could bring up my insecurities and make me feel like shit for a different reason. Thank you.”

“Truth hurts, sweetheart, but it’s the only way to heal.” Gabriel pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s cheek. A part of Sam wanted to pull away and shove Gabriel off of the bed. The rest of him wanted to lean into his touch and let him take the pain away. He wasn’t sure which part to listen to, so he did nothing. Gabriel’s response was to kiss him full on the lips.

When the angel pulled away, he peppered Sam’s face with feathery kisses. “It’s okay, Sammy. It’s okay to admit it. It’s okay to let me help you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam felt his eyes burn as tears pricked at the backs of his eyes. He could feel the walls he’d so intently built begin to shake and crack.

“I can’t.”

“You can. It’ll be okay, I promise.” He swore he could feel the brush of feathers against his skin as Gabriel pulled him into a hug, resting his chin atop Sam’s head. “I got you, Sam, and I’m not letting go this time. I’m not leaving again, I swear on my Grace.” 

The walls began to crumble.

“No matter what happens, from here on, I’m staying right here. I’m not running anymore. Not from them, not from you. Never from you.”

Whole sections began crashing down.

“It’s alright, baby, I’m here.” Gabriel began to rock him gently, one hand rubbing up and down his spine, the other wrapped around his chest and shoulders to hold him close. 

Sam wasn’t sure how long they spent like that, and honestly he didn’t care. When he finally managed to calm himself enough to speak, his voice was strained and shaky. “Why?”

“Why what, kiddo?”

“Why are you here? Why are you doing this?”

“I’m here because I’ve decided that being a coward wasn’t working for me anymore. I’m doing this because it needed to be done. I’ve been watching over you for a while, Sam, and the longer I watched, the more closed off you’ve become. It was breaking my heart to see you walling yours up. So, here I am.”

“And last night?”

“Happy coincidence. I found you in a bar, so drunk you could hardly walk, and I brought you back here. You started spouting off how much you’d missed me, and then you got angry that I’d been gone so long, and then you kissed me. I should have left you to sleep it off, I know, but I’m weak.” Gabriel at least had the conscience to look guilty. Sam shook his head.

“Thank you. For all of it.” He wiped at his face with the back of one hand. 

“It’s what I’m here for, kiddo.”

“So, does this mean...are we…”

“If you want. I’m not gonna force you into anything. You need time? Take all the time you want to figure things out. Like I said, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m sure Dean will be thrilled.” Sam gave a weak chuckle.

“He’ll get over it.” Gabriel shrugged. Dean wasn’t his concern. Castiel could take care of him. He had more important things to deal with, namely the giant of a man curled up in his lap like a toddler. 

“Promise me something, Gabriel.”

“Anything, Sam.”

“Promise we will stay the same. No matter what happens, promise me that this,” he gestured between them. “Isn’t going to change.”

“I promise.”


End file.
